A television or video recorder includes a terrestrial broadcast signal receiver (or television receiver) to receive terrestrial broadcast, cable television or satellite broadcast signals and to process the signals into appropriate video and audio signals for display, for hearing, and/or for recording. Audio signals in the television signals are transmitted in analog or digital formats and in accordance with a variety of standards. For audio analog television transmissions, the NTSC (National Television Standards Committee) standard, the PAL (Phase Alternate Lines) standard, BTSC (Broadcast Television System Committee) standard, EIAJ standard, A2 (Dual Tone or Zweiton) KOREA standard, A2 BG standard, A2-DK1-3, SECAM (Séquentiel Couleur A Mémoire)-L standards are widely used. On the other hand, for audio digital television transmissions, the PAL standard and NICAM (Near Instantaneous Companded Audio Multiplex)-BG, DK, I and L standards are available.
Multi-standard equipments are known. In most instances, multi-standard equipments use the decoder core in the terrestrial broadcast signal receivers to automatically identify the audio standard of an incoming signal for demodulation purposes. Because the different audio television formats and different audio television standards are incompatible, current techniques in terrestrial broadcast signal receivers require stopping partially or fully the decoding operation of the Sound Intermediate Frequency (SIF) signal and using the entire or part of the decoder to identify the audio standard when using the decoder core. This is due to the nature of the existing auto standard detection model that requires serially demodulating the incoming television signal for each of the above existing standards and checking for associated valid output or demodulated energy. Therefore, the present auto standard detection techniques are not practical for plug and play operation of demodulator. In addition, the current techniques require extensive external controller intervention for effectively implementing the auto detection of audio standards in terrestrial broadcast signals.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.